Shinohai Doukeru
When one walks through deserts around Sunagakure there is a legend. A legend that seems to be all too true. It states that anyone or anything caught in the storms will be buried beneath the sprawling sands. Ten years ago it was true as an entity called The Sandman walked the desert within an everlasting sandstorm, burying anything that entered it beneath layers of sand. This entity was none other than Shinohai Doukeru, a man from the invisible world. He had lived in this world since he was a child and grew up there. However Shinohai became bitter when his clan opted to introduce themselves to the world after they thought it to be at peace. At the age of 18 Shinohai spoke up against the plan saying that the other world was a wretched place where they did not belong but he was easily overruled by his clan and they decided to leave in a week. Two days later everyone in his clan was dead save for Shinohai, he had poisoned their water supply. With nothing left in this world Shinohai moved into the otherworld, choosing to terrorize it's people for fun. He later moved on to become the leader of a crime syndicate know as Dead Man's Hand(死人の手札, Shinin no Tefuda). He soon turned the place into a ruthless establishment that was located within a large complex near the edge of the Land of Wind. He managed to protect it with an Iron grip on the leaders of the Land of Air and technically gave him an immunity in the area. Appearance Shinohai is a very tall man, reaching a height of 6'5 feet. His looming presence sets him apart in a crowd which is why he almost never goes out in the open. His eyes shine red like blood and his blondish-white hair hangs off his head along with the strands of red within it. Shinohai's normal attire consists of a bottom layer of wrappings around his torso covered up by a black or white shirt. He wears a pair of black pants and over it a red cloak. When Shinohai is disguised as Joker He wears a red suit with a white undershirt and black bowtie. His hair becomes short and gray. He wears a black top hat on his head and a large white smiling mask over his face. This disguise is actually a transformation so it is extremely powerful and can easily fool even the keenest of eyes. He dresses like this when he is running his crime syndicate so his actual appearance is known by few individuals, allowing him to walk the streets without others cowering in fear. Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Shinohai is extremely skilled in the use of his primary nature, earth release. He has been described as being able to become one with the earth in the way he is able to manipulate it. Much like how one manipulates water, Shinohai can manipulate earth. His ability with this is so powerful that with a wave of his hand he can quite literally whip up a sandstorm by reducing all the earth in the area to sediment and manipulating it. His ability does not stop there though, Shinohai is also able to break and reconstruct the earth at will such as creating a fissure or raising a large amount of spikes, he has even trapped opponents within a maze of earth. One of his most impressive feats was creating a legend due to his actions. He would wander the desert with a deadly sandstorm whipping around him and whatever he came across he would kill and bury. On the occasion that he came across a village or settlement he would cause the very earth to swallow it up, killing everyone in it. Besides earth release Shinohai is extremely skilled in the Transformation Technique. The extent of his ability is so vast that his transformations can become real for a certain amount of time. If he were to transform into a dragon he would literally become a dragon, however the amount of changes and the size can vastly change the amount of time he can use it. While he can keep up a small change into another person for a whole day without any exhaustion something such as a tailed beast or boss animal would hold for around twenty minutes. While transformed he can only use physical capabilities of whatever he is. Taijutsu Genjutsu In every way Shinohai is a skilled genjutsu user and very proficient at using the Spoken Word Genjutsu. His skill with this genjutsu far exceeded any other type and his abilities with it are almost unmatched as with a simple word enemies are under his spell. He usually whispers these words while walking by someone while he is in limbo. This leaves almost no time for response and as he is not visible or sensible most will ignore what they heard and dismiss it. From a young age Shinohai was dubbed a sensor and thus his abilities to sense chakra were very high allowing him to be masterful at sensing the changes within his body when effected by a genjutsu and allowing him to properly dispel it with ease. Relationships Trivia